


Take the risk

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, are you up for the challenge?





	Take the risk

Our tale starts beside a river in the woods near Dean and Seamus Thomas's house, Dean has just had a crazy idea.

Seamus smirked. "I see that glint in your eyes, what are you thinking?"

Dean told him, "We should jump across the river."

Seamus chuckled. "It's wide though!"

Dean held his hand out and asked, "Are you willing to take the risk with me, Seamus?"

Seamus grabbed his hand and grinned. "I'll always take the risk with you, Dean."


End file.
